Increasingly, genetic sequencing is being utilized in research and medicine. In particular, genetic sequencing is used to characterize, analyze, and manipulate characteristics of plants, for example, to improve productivity of food crops. Further, genetic sequencing is used in efforts to classify and characterize animals, including researching animal migration and species branching. In another example, genetic sequencing is used in medical research to identify genetic-based diseases, classify patient response to medicine or treatment, or determine characteristics indicating susceptibility to disease.
While many techniques are available for performing genetic sequencing, conventional techniques utilize extensive sample preparation, increasing costs associated with labor and consumables and introducing human error. Other techniques utilize large and expensive systems, increasing costs and lab space utilized by such techniques.